


Moonlight

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [44]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred





	Moonlight

Title: Moonlight

Author: Lady_Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)

Archive: Yes, please

Category: Q/O, Alternate Reality

Rating: NC-17

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)

 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

 

Special thanks always to Katbear and Merry Amelie and Helen, mes betas par excellence! Any mistakes in this unbeta’ed PWP are mine.

 

For Helen, who requested a bathtub scene... :D

 

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess   
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  
Spring Cotillion  
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me?  
A Pen for Your Thoughts  
When I Was Your Age  
Partners  
Mum’s the Word  
Best Laid Plans  
An Apple for Teacher  
What’s for Supper?  
Pacifier  
Snow Angels  
One Man’s Junk  
May I Have This Dance?  
Four Green Fields  
Too Darned Hot  
Pomp and Circumstances  
Summertime Blues  
Blow the Man Down  
Post-Graduate Studies  
Crossing the Pond  
Moving On  
Picnic in the Park  
Family Matters  
Meeting of the Moms  
Ebony and Ivories  
A Less Than Perfect Storm  
Chicken Soup  
Measuring Up  
The Drinking Game  
Rainy Day Recess Revisited  
Step It Out  
Souls Mirrored  
The Pizza Fairy  
Trick or Treat

 

~*~*~*~ 

 

He awoke from a pleasant half-remembered dream and reached out to find the other pillow empty, the bed devoid of any residual warmth. Odd. No light from the adjoining bathroom, and the bedroom door was still partially closed, as when they’d retired for the night. 

 

Curious and mildly concerned, he rose, reaching for his robe against the late-night December chill and ventured out into the hallway. The house was still and quiet. Then a soft, wet sound from down the hall drew him to investigate. 

 

What he found took his breath away.

 

Ben stood in the oversized clawfoot tub, bathed in the light of a full moon through the window. A large candle on the vanity accentuated his damp auburn hair and darker groin curls, in stark contrast to his glistening ivory skin. The combined aroma of sandalwood and arousal made Quinn’s nostrils widen in appreciation, even as he gazed transfixed at the vision before him. 

 

Eyes closed, Ben lazily sluiced hot water over himself with a large loofah. His free hand caressed his bare chest and idly stroked, then tweaked a cinnamon-colored nipple, causing it to harden. A blissful sigh escaped the sculpted lips, and his semi-erect penis twitched in the dim light. Quinn felt his own respond in kind, even as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

 

This must have been how King David had felt as he’d watched Bathsheba bathing on her rooftop. Small wonder the poor sod had succumbed to temptation…

 

Either he made some involuntary sound, or Ben simply read his mind. The beautiful green eyes opened, and Ben turned his head slightly to face the open door. With a slow smile, he held out a hand in silent invitation.

 

Quinn swallowed hard and took one slow step into the room. Ben’s smile broadened. Quinn shrugged out of his robe, letting it slide to the floor. As he reached the tub, Ben held out the loofah.

 

“Wash my back?”

 

~end~


End file.
